Like Bunnies
by Lost Green Tiger
Summary: Nami said Sanji was like a bunny. Cute, fluffy, strong legs, and fucks a lot. Wait, what?


His friends were hiding something from them. He was very sure of it. Although, he doubt that the stupid marimo would noticed the strange behavior of their friends. They probably had some secret that only he and the marimo did not know. Sanji noticed something was _wrong_ when Chopper did not want to meet his eyes, well not really. That little guy was staring at Sanji when he thought he wasn't noticed. Sanji asked him one day when he gave Chopper his sweet cold drink, and Chopper quickly answered that there's nothing wrong and he was just doing what's doctor supposed to do; keeping an eye of everyone healthiness. Sanji doubt it, but he brushed it off. His angels also had some weird behavior, -though, he never wanted to call the pretty ladies weird-. The ladies sometimes watched him and after that they were giggling while pointing at him and then the marimo. He doesn't mind that he was being watched by two beautiful ladies but the thought of they were talking about him and perhaps the marimo too make him uneasy. He wanted to ask the ladies, but that would be not polite to ask them about women's secret. He sighed, continued to stir the egg before dumped it slowly onto the frying pan. Now he thought what exactly made their friends kept some juicy secret from him –and the marimo too-.

Franky was the weirdest, he kept slapping his back while giggling calling him cute like a bunny. He kicked the shit out of him because of that, how he dare call him cute. That speedo freak bastard. He was freaked out and avoided him for a couple of days. The other three also had a weird behavior, weirder than usual. They sung some weird song about bunnies, and how cute they were, and they always laughing so hard when they said the word 'bunnies' while looking at Sanji. He had to kicked them hard and hit their head with a tray.

He asked the marimo the other night about the whole thing, but of course he didn't know and didn't care about those things. He sighed again, taking a plate to put his perfectly done omelet. He took a deep breath before yelling.

"DINNER IS DONE, MY LOVELY ANGELS~ and the rest of you, shitheads."

Dinner was chaos as usual, Luffy tried to steal everyone food, everyone tried to protect their food from Luffy. Though, his angels didn't need to worry about that because he would always protect their food from Luffy's hand.

"Where's the marimo?" Sanji asked, handling Nami her food back while slapping Luffy's hand with a spoon.

"I don't know, Sanji-kun. Maybe he is at his room?" Nami said while slurping her orange juice and thanked Sanji.

"Hmm. . . whatever. The shithead can starve to death for what I care."

Nami just smirk, she knew Sanji will make another food just for the swordsman. Sanji thought that they didn't know his _secret_ relationship with the swordsman. If someone couldn't see of whatever tension between them, they were probably blind. Even Luffy could see that.

Dinner was over, everyone but Nami already leave. She sipped her orange juice slowly, watching Sanji while smirking. Sanji knew he was being watched but he ignored it, pretend he busied with the dishes. He knew probably Nami wanted something. Nami walked to the fridge, to refill her orange juice.

"Nami-swan, I am so flattered that you stayed~ what can I do for you, my lovely flower?" Sanji floating with hearts surrounded him.

"Sanji-kun," Nami said, sipping her orange juice. "You know, you are so cute, like a _bunny."_ She emphasized the word 'bunny', giggled at her own words.

"Aww~ Nami-swaaannnnn I am so happy you called me cute~! Although, you cuter than me, my flower~~!"

Nami tried to hide her laugh with the back of her hand. Clearing her throat, she continued to talk.

"Really, Sanji-kun. You are a bunny. Cute, strong legs, fluffy, and _fucks a lot_." Nami was laughing so hard, she clutched her sides. Sanji choked on his own saliva.

"Wh-what? I am not, Nami-swan. I don't fucks a lot." His face was red because of embarrassment.

"Yeah, sure, Sanji-kun~ tell Zoro to calm his libido." Nami giggled, leaving Sanji with mouth hanging.

Oh

 _Oh_

 _They knew._

 _I wish I was dead._

Sanji sat at the corner, covering his red face with both of his hands while silently cursing the marimo and his libido.

"Yo, cook. I was late for dinner. Still has some food?" of course the marimo had to come just for food. He really wanted to kick the living shit out of him.

"Shut you yap, fuckface. They knew." Sanji hissed at Zoro. The other man just raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Of course they knew. We lived under the same roof, moron. They are blind if they can't see we are in relationship." said Zoro. He went to fridge to grab some beer.

"Not that, shithead. They knew we are _fucking."_ Sanji said in frustrated voice.

Zoro did not understand his boyfriend. So what if their friends knew about their sex's life? It's not like they were loud, aren't they? Whatever, Zoro didn't care those kind of shits, only Sanji always being overdramatic because he was a fucking drama queen. Zoro sneered, sipping his beer.

"What's so funny, you marimo fucker?!"

"Your argument. So what if they knew we are fucking? We are in _relationship_ , stupid fuck."

"Nami-san said to me that I am like a bunny because I am cute and fucks a lot! She also said to tell you to calm your libido! OH MY GOSH! This all your fault!"

"What?! But you liked it! You never complained that we fuck a lot! This is so ridiculous!" Zoro crushed his empty beer can before threw it to the trash bin.

"But I am now! I am complaining right now!" Sanji yelled at Zoro's dumb face.

Zoro threw his hands up and groaning because of the ridiculous reason Sanji just made. Sanji, the other hand, was embarrassed to death. His face was red; he gripped the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turned white. Zoro sighed, if the idiot cook wanted to decrease their sex's schedule, and then fine! He will play along then.

"Okay," Zoro said, munching on strawberries he just took from the fridge. "Okay, I will try to not jump on you so often."

"Wh-what?," Sanji stunned at Zoro's agreement. He never thought that was so easy to convince the pervert marimo. "You sure? I mean, good then."

Zoro silently smirk around his fork, thinking about just how long the cook would last without his touches. Zoro nodded lazily.

zszszszszsthisisabreakline

It was only one week and Sanji already felt so weird because the shitty marimo never jump on him, even for some quick fuck. His beautiful Nami-swan watched him with worried eyes, even Robin-chan too. He didn't even know why they were worried. When lunch, the marimo just stared at him with heated eyes, licking his spoon sensually. He just wanted to jump on him and dragged him outside to get some quick fuck, but he fucking couldn't. He was the one who made the swordsman promised to slow the fuck down. When everyone leaved, Robin and Nami stayed for a bit.

"Sanji, can I have some iced coffee, please?" Robin said.

"Ah, can I have an ice cream, Sanji-kun?" Nami said, already went to the fridge.

"Of course, Robin-chan, I will get you your iced coffee, my sweet~ Nami-san~ feel free to take that ice cream as much as you want, my flower~"

"Thank you, Sanji. Ah, we want to ask you something." Robin said, sipping her iced coffee.

"Yes, my flowers?" Sanji said, taking a sit in front of the two ladies.

"Are you guys fighting?" Nami was the one who asked first. Sanji didn't have to ask with whom because he already knew they are talking about him and the marimo.

"Ah. Well, we always fight."

"Not like that. There's some weird tension around you and we guessed that your sex's life is not as often as before, am I right?" Robin said, sipping her iced coffee.

"Yeah! The tension is just on you. I couldn't sense anything on Zoro. Did Zoro do something? Are you guys broke up?," Nami gasped. "I asked Zoro about this, but he said nothing."

"You look desperate."

"No, no. it is not like that, my angels. Nothing's wrong with us. Ah~ I am so happy Robin-chan and Nami-swan worried about me~ I could die happily~" Sanji swooned at the two ladies.

Nami looked at Robin, pouting her lips and sighed.

"Okay, Sanji-kun if you say so. But if you wanted to talk, you can talk with us." Nami said, pointing at herself and Robin. Robin smile and nodding her head in agreement.

"Ah~ Thank you so much~ and I will~ I love talking with both of my angels~"

Nami just rolled her eyes and Robin just chuckled before they leaved Sanji alone with his thought.

After the ladies leave, he thought about what just happened. Did he look that desperate? Did he lose his mind because of the lacks of the marimo touches? Dammit! That marimo was really a bad influence for his sanity.

He sighed, thinking about how this love/hate relationship happened. Ugh, he didn't want to remember. This is all the stupid marimo's fault! He and his dick!

"Already losing your mind, shitty cook?" Zoro crossed his arms, leaning on the kitchen door. Watching Sanji had a war inside his head.

"Shut it, asshole." Sanji sighed. "I am trying to collect my brain here. So, go away." He said stuffing his mouth with a chocolate ice cream. Zoro raised one of his eye brows.

"Who fucked your brain out?" Zoro asked, walking toward Sanji.

"No one, pervert."

"So, let me then." Zoro smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, looking at Sanji playfully.

Sanji threw him a nasty look and sighed. Pervert always be a pervert and the fucking marimo was a major pervert, more than Sanji himself.

"Fuck yourself, marimo."

"You wanna watch?"

"NO! Nasty swordsman."

Zoro just smirked, tilting Sanji's head up and staring into his blue eye. Licking his own lips, he slowly leaned toward to kiss Sanji's corner lips.

"or we could fuck. I know you are already desperate without my touches." He whispered and licks Sanji's corner mouth. The other man whined, missed Zoro's touches. He would never admit it, but he really missed Zoro affection, his smirk, his closeness, his kiss, his teasing, everything about him.

 _Ugh, fuck it. Whatever his ladies called him, he didn't care._

zszszszszszszthisisabreakline

Robin was smiling at Nami while she heard some _noises._ Nami giggled, munching on apple. They were watching some movie.

"Oohh… I think the rabbits are in heat~" Nami said in a sing a song voice.

Ussop made a disgust face,"We eat _there._ "

"They probably fucked in every single furniture and rooms in this house. They are rabbits after all." Robin said, tapping her index finger on her chin while giggling.

"The couch too?! OHMYGOD I sometimes SLEPT there! What a nasty rabbit couple." Ussop rubbed his arms and sighed.

-fin-

 **/HAHAHAHAHA Happy New Year! I had this idea on my head since weeks ago, but I finally wrote this today. This is un-beta-ed and I didn't double checked, so please forgive me if there are some typos or weird auto-correct.**


End file.
